Tony Blair/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Jiang Zemin - Tony Blair.jpg| Tony Blair and Jiang Zemin pose for pictures outside the prime minister's official residence at 10 Downing Street. BBC Hu Jintao - Tony Blair.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao Meets with British Prime Minister Tony Blair in Scotland, the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. Photo: Ministry of Foreign Affairs, the People's Republic of China Japón * Ver Akihito - Tony Blair.jpg| UK - Japan's Emperor continues controversial visit. AP Archive Keizō Obuchi - Sin imagen.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Keizo Obuchi (R) is greeted by British Prime Minister Tony Blair at No. 10 Downing Street during his official visit to London 21 June 1999. Tony Blair‏‎‏ - Yoshirō Mori.jpg| British Prime Minister Tony Blair, right, and Japanese Prime Minister Yoshiro Mori wave during a photo session, July 22, in Nago, Japan during the G8 summit. jr/HO UPI Jun'ichirō Koizumi - Tony Blair‏‎.jpg| Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi said Saturday that he and British Prime Minister Tony Blair agree on the need to rebuild international cooperation so that the United Nations can play a vital role in postconflict Iraq. Kyodo Photo Tony Blair‏‎ - Yasuo Fukuda.jpg| Yasuo Fukuda, Tony Blair - World Economic Forum Annual Meeting Davos 2008 World Economic Forum / Remy Steinegger Shinzō Abe - Tony Blair‏‎.jpg| Tony Blair Gives PM Shinzo Abe “Globe Award” Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Abdurrahman Wahid - Sin imagen.jpg| British Prime Minister Tony Blair (L) assists Indonesian President Abdurrahman Wahid (C) up the steps of 10 Downing Street in London 01 February 2000 before their meeting expected to focus on trade and aid. Megawati Sukarnoputri - Tony Blair.jpg| Indonesian president meets British PM. AP Archive Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono - Tony Blair.jpg| Presiden SBY menerima mantan Perdana Menteri Inggris, Tony Blair. AP/Achmad Ibrahim Joko Widodo - Tony Blair.jpg| Joko Widodo berbincang dengan mantan perdana menteri Ingrris Tony Blair di Jakarta, Kamis. Republika/Tahta Aidilla Asia del Sur India * Ver Inder Kumar Gujral - Sin imagen.jpg| TONY BLAIR GREETS INDER KUMAR GUJRAL. CHOGM 97 EDINBURGH 19 December 1997 Atal Bihari Vajpayee - Tony Blair.jpg| The Prime Minister Shri Atal Bihari Vajpayee and Prime Minister of Britain Mr. Tony Blair addressing the Joint Press Conference in London on November 12, 2001. Government of India Dr. Manmohan Singh - Tony Blair.jpg| The Prime Minister of United Kingdom, Mr. Tony Blair escorting the Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh to joint press conference at 10, Downing Street in London on October 10, 2006. Government of India Asia Occidental Israel * Ver Shimon Peres - Tony Blair.jpg| Tony Blair greeted then Israeli Foreign Affairs Minister Shimon Peres in 2003. Credit: PA Ehud Barak - Tony Blair.jpg| Israeli Prime Minister Ehud Barak and Tony Blair at Number 10. BBC Ariel Sharón - Tony Blair.jpg| Friendship: Ariel Sharon and Tony Blair shake hands at a joint news conference in Jerusalem in December 2004. Reuters Ehud Ólmert - Tony Blair.jpg| Israel's Prime Minister Ehud Olmert and Middle East envoy and former British Prime Minister Tony Blair in the Knesset, Israel's parliament, in Jerusalem November 2007.REUTERS/Amos Ben Gershom/GPO/Handout Benjamín Netanyahu - Tony Blair.jpg| File: Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu and former British PM Tony Blair meet in Jerusalem on Monday, July 11, 2016 (Kobi Gideon/GPO) Palestina * Ver Tony Blair - Yasser Arafat.jpg| Palestinian leader Yasser Arafat looked very comfortable giving Tony Blair a double handshake in 2001 AP Mahmoud Abbas - Tony Blair.jpg| Mr Blair has been talking to Israel about what it can do to bolster Fatah chief Mr Abbas. [File photo Loay Abu Haykel: Reuters] Siria * Ver Bashar al-Assad - Tony Blair.jpg| Assad is paying an unprecedented visit to Britain. AP Turquía * Ver Süleyman Demirel - Sin imagen.jpg| Turkish President Suleyman Demirel (L), U.S. President Bill Clinton (C) and British Prime Minister Tony Blair (R) pose for photographers after the Balkan stability pact summit in Sarajevo July 30. World leaders arrived to Sarajevo for a two-day world summit to launch an unprecedented effort to bring peace and prosperity to the turbulent region after a decade of bloodshed. DS/GB Ahmet Necdet Sezer - Sin imagen.jpg| British Prime Minister Tony Blair (L) and Turkish President Ahmet Necdet Sezer (R) shake hands at the Presidency office in Turkish capital Ankara, 17 May 2004. Four bombs exploded outside the British based bank HSBC in Ankara and Istanbul, late Sunday, a day before the visit of British Prime Minister Tony Blair to the Turkish capital. Abdullah Gül - Tony Blair.jpg| 13.10.2011 - Cumhurbaşkanı Abdullah Gül, eski İngiltere Başbakanı ve Ortadoğu 4'lüsü Özel Temsilcisi Tony Blair ile görüştü. Recep Tayyip Erdoğan - Tony Blair.jpg| Erdoğan eski İngiltere Başbakanı Tony Blair'ı kabul etti Fuentes Categoría:Tony Blair